Hack the Planet No More
by L Bunny
Summary: Kate Libby isn't a hacker anymore, she's an FBI agent. Now someone's out to get her and her family. Femslash.
1. Hack The Planet No More [Chapter 1 of 2]

"Hack The Planet No More" [Chapter 1 of 2]  
  
Kate Libby is now twenty-six years old. She and Dade Murphy married   
when she was just twenty-two and divorced just one month after she   
turned twenty-four.   
  
They have one child together, a two year old, named Kyle who Kate has   
full custody over and dad visits on the weekends. Kate's lover,   
Elizabeth moved in just after Kyle was born and has raised him just as   
she would her own.  
  
"Liz? Liz honey? I'm home!" Kate calls as she enters the house after a   
long and tiring day at work. Kate now works as an FBI agent, working to   
catch hackers.   
  
She rounds the corner and heads for the study where she finds Kyle and   
Elizabeth. Kyle is sitting on Elizabeth's lap and they are playing some   
preschool game on the computer. "Mama!" he exclaimed as Kate places a   
kiss on each of their heads.  
  
"Hey Mr. Man!" She picks him up a tickles him. "How're doing?" She   
asked as he bursts into a fit of giggles. "How long have you guys been   
playing on this thing?" She asks Liz as she puts the little boy down.  
  
"About twenty minutes..." She trails off because Kate gives her a look.   
"But, but, but...as you can see m'love I did get him ready for bed, so it   
was really only fifteen." Elizabeth reasons.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Kate smiles and bends down to Kyle. "How about you go   
watch some Elmo?" She asks. He nods and gives her grin. Kate swings him   
over her shoulder and heads into the living room. Five minutes later,   
Elmo can be heard, Kyle is giggling happily and Kate heads back into   
the study.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Kate smiles at Elizabeth and wraps   
her arms around her, giving her a loving kiss. "C'mon let's make some   
dinner."  
  
About an hour later dinner is on the table and Kate sits to join her   
family. "So what did you guys do today?" She asks, feeding herself and   
then helps to feed Kyle.   
  
"We went to the park and played on the swings and Kyle saw a puppy   
didn't you Kyle?" She smiles.  
  
"Puppup!" Kyle giggles and takes a drink from his sippy cup.  
  
"Then we went home and Ayala came over with Danny so they had a nice   
little play date." Elizabeth says. "How was your day? Anything   
exciting?"  
  
"Mmmhmm..." Kate says. "As a matter of fact, we're right on the trail of   
a new hacker who goes by the alias 'Permanent Deletion' he's hacked   
into a few banks and online companies so far. What he doesn't know is   
that we're working with one of his former partners in hacking...Dade."  
  
"Dade?" Elizabeth asks in disbelief. "You're kidding me. Well, that's a   
hoot!"  
  
"Mmmhmm!" Kate exclaims. "You hear that, Kyle? Mama and Daddy are gonna   
catch a bad guy together."  
  
"Super man?" Kyle asks and Elizabeth and Kate burst into laughter.  
  
"Yeah baby, kind of like Super man." Kate giggles.  
  
"Cooool!" Kyle gives Kate and Liz a semi-toothless grin and continues   
eating.  
  
"So anyway, I might have to work some really late nights." Kate sighs.  
  
"Kate!" Elizabeth exclaims. "You all ready work really late nights,   
look at this it's all ready eight thirty and the earliest you've been   
home in months."  
  
"I know! I know! And I'm sorry. I don't like it either but it's my job,   
you know if I could there would be nothing more then I would want to   
spend my days with you two." Kate says.  
  
"I just wish you weren't such a perfectionist. Then maybe I'd be awake   
when you got home once in a while." Liz says as she picks at her food.  
  
"And I wish you ate more." Kate points a finger at her. "You're getting   
really skinny."  
  
"That's because I'm not really hungry for anything...besides you." She   
gives her a sad smile.  
  
"I love you." Kate says, resisting the urge to take her right then.  
  
"I love you too, Kate."  
  
"Now eat, and then maybe I'll bring you your dessert...in bed." Kate   
raises her eyebrow playfully.  
  
Kate finishes her meal before anyone and puts her plate in the   
dishwasher. She brings a few cookies broken up and puts them on Kyle's   
highchair tray.  
  
"Cookie!" Kyle smiles and Kate wipes the food from his face. He takes a   
bit of the cookie in his hand and starts to eat under Kate's watchful   
eye.  
  
After Elizabeth puts the last of the plates in the dishwasher she   
returns to the dining room and sits on Kate's lap. "Hello Gorgeous."   
She says.  
  
Kate kisses the top of her head and pulls a few stray blonde curls back   
from Liz's face. The phone rings and Liz stands up to get it, but Kate   
stops her. "How about you go and read the ankle biter a story and I get   
the phone?"  
  
"All right. Come on, Kyle. What story do you want me to read to you   
today?" She asks the small boy as she takes him out of the high chair   
and heads to his room.  
  
Kate shakes her head as she smiles. How lucky am I to have those two?   
She asks herself as she makes her way over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
A scratchy voice is at the other end. "You better get off the Permanent   
if you want to see your family alive when you get home tomorrow." And   
the line goes dead. 


	2. “Hack The Planet No More” [Chapter 2 of ...

"Hack The Planet No More" [Chapter 2 of 2]  
  
She walks in a daze to the bedroom. She knows what she has to do. She will give this up. Her family is everything to her. She wouldn't be here without him.   
  
Kate walks into Kyle's room and scoops him up. He will sleep with them tonight. There is no other way.  
  
She slides into bed next to Liz. This is what she lives for.  
  
"I love you." The girls whisper to each other.  
  
Until the end of time. 


End file.
